Not Now!
by Katasana
Summary: Law and Luffy are lovers and roommates attending university together. Tests are coming up and Law just can't be bothered, but Luffy just might be enough to take Law out of his books for awhile and have some fun. LawLu Rated M


**A/N** Whoa! Two stories in only a few days? What is with me? Ok, well I apologize for not updating Devil-Chan when I'm posting a new story, but I actually started this one before I started Devil-Chan.

I wrote this thing entirely on my phone, so forgive me for any mistakes you may find.

This will be a two-shot, but the first part can be read as a one-shot, so they're going to be more of an interrelated two-shot than an actual short story.

**This is a practically a PWP**, because who doesn't love some smexy, pointless smut? Not your thing? Don't read!

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, never did, never will. If I did, you can bet the rating would be a heck of a lot higher.

Now for the barrage of **warnings:** Lemon, yaoi, hard-core smut, all that good stuff, College!AU

Pairing: LawLu

Background: Law and Luffy are roommates and lovers at university, and tests are coming up. Of course, Law is much more serious about his studies than Luffy, whose laid-back nature can't be bothered with something as trivial as a test.

* * *

**Not Now! Part 1/2**

Law sat on the end of the sofa, medical books spread around him. He was so into his studying he almost didn't hear the door open and close behind him.

"Traffy?" Luffy called, setting his backpack down before plopping down cross-legged on the other end of the couch. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm studying, Luffy-ya," Law offered, not even lifting his eyes from his textbook.

"Oh."

Luffy fell silent, looking from Law, to the books, to all around the room.

"I'm bored."

Of course, he never could stay quiet for long.

"Mm." Law replied, still intently reading his textbook.

A pregnant silence echoed through the room.

"Traffyyyy," Luffy whined, "play with me."

"No, not now. I'm trying to study. Go find your friends," Law replied curtly.

"But Lawww-"

"No."

Luffy pouted, "You're no fun."

Law found no reason to answer that, and decided to take the next few seconds of precious silence to quickly finish the passage he was reading.

"You're always studying," Law heard Luffy grumble, before the other man fell silent. Law picked up the quiet shuffling sounds of movement, but paid it no mind, choosing instead to return to his textbooks.

"Law," Luffy breathed, suddenly much closer than he was previously, "c'mon, play with me."

Law inhaled sharply from Luffy's breath on his skin, but choked on his reply when a small hand slithered down his chest and pressed firmly against his crotch. "Luffy-ya, no, stop. Not now," Law frowned, finally turning towards his lover.

"But, you want it, too," Luffy practically purred, giving Law a cheeky grin while rubbing the growing erection through his pants.

Shit. The bastard was getting good at this. Law grit his teeth, unwilling to give in, "No, Luffy-ya, I'm serious. I need to study."

"Then study," Luffy shrugged, sliding onto the floor between Law's legs. "And I'll just continue."  
"Luffy-ya, I swear..."

Luffy gave a toothy smile, both hands kneading the obvious bulge in his pants. "You swear...?"

Law sighed, "Luffy-ya, why do you want this so badly? You're interfering with my studying."

Luffy frowned, "Thats what you've been telling me for the past month. I said, go ahead. Study. But I'm not stopping this time."

In an act of defiance, Luffy brought his face to Law's groin and nuzzled the bulge, giving it a quick lick through the jeans. Luffy's hands, never stopping their careful kneading, moved to Law's pants line and expertly undid the belt and pants. In one fluid movement, Luffy shoved the first barrier down below the erection, exposing the black and yellow patterned boxers constraining his prize. Luffy stared intently at the covered cock, licking his lips as a subconscious response.

"Luffy-ya..." Law was actually getting mildly impatient, his mind drifting farther and farther from the admittedly boring textbooks he had been forcing himself to read.  
Luffy didn't answer verbally, choosing instead to cover the tip of his cock with his mouth, sucking gently through his underwear. Due to the tight fabric, Luffy wasn't able to get much more than the first inch or two in his mouth, but treated the head thoroughly, sucking and licking until the boxers were soaked through with spit and pre-cum. Luffy let go of the wrapped treat with a small moan, looking up at Law with lust clouded eyes as his hand returned to stroking the sizable erection in front of him.

"I want you~" Luffy rasped out, his voice heavy with need and eyes clouded with mild desperation.

Law audibly gulped, unable to look away from the breathtaking view of his beautiful lover on his knees, begging for him. He recovered quickly however, then narrowed his eyes at Luffy.  
He smirked, setting his textbook to the side, "Well then," Law grabbed a handful of the soft raven hair on the back of Luffy's head. "I guess you'd better lube my dick well, don't you think?"  
With that, he shoved Luffy back onto his erection, forcing more into his open mouth despite the pulling fabric.

Luffy grunted in surprise before he pulled back and smiled, a thin trail of drool running down the side of his mouth. "Yeah, I'll lube your dick real well."

His hands quickly undid the buttons on his own shirt before he shucked it off, throwing it to the side carelessly. Then, turning back to Law, he quickly pulled down the last layer covering Law's erection, allowing his prize to spring free. He stared in awe at Law's equipment, watching as a pearly bead of pre-cum dewed at the tip before sliding from the plump head down the thick, hard shaft. Suddenly overcome with the need to feel the hot rod in his mouth, he leaned forward and took the entire length to the hilt, moaning as inch by inch the long dick disappeared into his own hot, wet mouth. A hand slipped underneath the erection and began fondling his balls, making Law let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure.

Luffy bobbed his head up and down as he sucked fervently on the length, making sure to create a warm tight vacuum so that Law could receive maximum pleasure.

Law's groans increased in volume, spurring Luffy on as Luffy, in turn, increased his speed.  
Close to cumming, Law reached down and grabbed a fistful of Luffy's hair, before violently yanking Luffy off of his erection.

Luffy's head jerked back from the force, causing him to cry out in pain. He turned a teary eye up to meet his lover's darkened ones, before shivering in both want and anticipation.

"Enough," Law growled out, giving Luffy a wide smirk that bordered on a sneer, "don't stall anymore, I want to be inside you."

Once Law let go of his hair, Luffy used the thighs encasing him to press himself up, until he was eye level with Law.

Luffy smirked against Law's lips, before connecting them in a heated kiss, all tongue, teeth and roughness as their love warred with need. Luffy pressed himself even closer as his lower body ground into Law's crotch, causing both parties to moan into the other's open mouth.

They broke apart panting, while Luffy slowly and sensually slid his hands up from Law's thighs to his hips, abs, and chest. He grabbed Law's shirt and ripped it open, ignoring the flying buttons and Law's protests. His hands trailed over law's chest, fingers wandering and lightly tracing the lines of black ink tattooed on law's skin. Finally, his hands wandered up to his face, where he softly stroked his lover's cheeks, before roughly grabbing the sides of his face and smashing their lips back together. Luffy moaned loudly as he climbed into Law's lap, straddling him as he ground his clothed erection against Law's exposed one.

Law moaned in turn, hands coming up to grasp Luffy's hips, pulling them to him in a rougher grind.

Law pushed his hands between their hot bodies and grabbed onto the front of Luffy's pants, fumbling with the button and zipper as neither stopped moving his hips. When he finally managed to open the stubborn barrier blocking their way to mutual relief, Luffy broke away from Law to quickly remove the offending garment.

Tossing his pants somewhere on the floor, Luffy kept eye contact with Law as he licked at the trickle of drool rolling down his chin, his small, pink tongue darting out to retrieve the liquid.  
The small shudder did not go unnoticed.

Luffy climbed back into Law's lap, resuming his previous straddling position, and stuck his fingers in his own mouth. Luffy ground rhythmically against Law's dick, moaning around his digits in bliss. His free hand trailed down to their erections, wrapping his hand around both of them as best he could. He pumped their erections together, his fingers sliding familiarly across the thick veins before pinching their heads together, causing them to moan in pleasure.

Pulling the lubed digits out of his mouth, Luffy reached behind him and sat up a little so he could sink down on the first finger all the way to the knuckle. He groaned at the slight discomfort, before moaning as he started moving, sliding the finger in and out. He leaned forward and braced himself against Law's chest with one hand, as his moans got louder when he slipped in a second finger.

Law was so hard it hurt. Yet, he could not turn away from the sight before him, his lover bent over him as he was, pleasuring himself with his fingers. His body was frozen in place, eyes glued to his lover's face as Luffy moaned lewdly. His eyes trailed from the lust clouded eyes to the red dusted cheeks before fixating on his lips, wet and opened wantonly, as if begging him to kiss them.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Law had already leaned forward to capture those inviting lips in his, pressing desperately against them so hard it hurt.

Luffy responded just as passionately, pressing his lips back hard before snaking a tongue out to play with the other.

As their tongues tangled together, Luffy removed his fingers from his ass and grabbed Law's cock, giving it a firm stroke.

Law moaned in surprise and arousal, rather aware of how close he was to cumming. He could feel Luffy shifting forward in his lap before he felt a slight pressure against the head of his cock.  
They finally broke the messy kiss from lack of breath, both breathing hard as they stared into each other's eyes.

Luffy broke eye contact first as he looked down between his legs, reaching to grab the erection just pressing against his hole. Spreading his legs even further apart, he sank down on the stiff rod, taking inch by inch until he could feel his lover's balls rest underneath, cradling the round globes of his butt.

Law closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting out a soft, almost in-perceivable moan at the feel of being buried deep within his lover's heat.

Luffy echoed the moan before sighing out in content, having gone too long without feeling the pleasure of that familiar thick, hard shaft deep within him. He clenched his muscles experimentally, moaning in surprise when he felt the dick inside of him twitch in response. Tired of waiting, he gripped Law's shoulders to help push himself up, tilting his head down as he did so to get a better look at the expressions on his lover's face.

To his surprise, Law was looking straight at him, apparently also having the same idea. Law smirked, causing Luffy's heart to beat faster, his skilled, steady hands coming alive as he explored the hard, taut planes of his lover's body.

Luffy set a comfortable rhythm, not too fast yet, but just hard enough to feel the tingle along his spine as the stiff, hot erection slid along his walls.

Luffy cried out suddenly as Law twisted a nipple, looking down just in time to see Law take the other between his teeth. Luffy moaned raggedly from the mix of pleasure and pain he got from Law's teasing, his nipples hardening and growing more and more sensitive.

He sped up, thrusting his hips up and down harder and faster, spreading his legs out farther so he could feel the hard length drive deeper inside of him.

He felt Law grab his butt before pulling him more firmly onto his erection, hitting the magic spot inside him.

"Ngyaaaa!" Luffy shrieked, throwing his head back in pleasure. Drool started to trickle down his open mouth, though at this point he was unable to even notice, let alone do anything about it.  
Law took over their love making, harshly grasping Luffy's thin hips and pounding him down on his stiff erection.

Luffy let out a continuous string of moans, gradually getting louder as he neared his release.  
"I-I'm gonna-ha-I'm gonna cum!" Luffy panted out, "Yes! Mn, harder! There! Yesss!"

Law grunted as he too could feel his climax coming, and blindly swept his hand across Luffy's lower abdomen until he made contact with Luffy's stiff and dripping member. He grasped the length in his hands and pumped it in time with his thrusts, so preoccupied with the act that he barely noticed the man riding him arch his back at a dangerous angle, shrieking in pleasure.

"L-Law I- cumming!" Luffy screamed his lover's name as he blew his load in Law's hand and all over their chests.

Feeling the strong contractions in the walls of Luffy's ass, Law was unable to hold on any longer. With a final upwards heave, he bit into the base of Luffy's neck to stifle his voice and came inside his lover, coating the passage thoroughly with his white seed.

Both panted heavily as they came down from their high, and Law finally let go of Luffy's neck when Luffy slumped forward in exhaustion. Law gently licked at the red teeth marks he left, smirking into the arch of Luffy's neck when Luffy unconsciously extended his neck more for Law, moaning quietly in contentment.

Luffy stirred once Law placed a slow kiss on his neck. Propping himself up on Law's chest, he gave him a lazy smile. "That was amazing~" Luffy praised, dipping his head to catch Law's lips with his own.

Law allowed their tongues to tangle awhile, noting with quite a bit of satisfaction the slowed, sated movements of his lover.

Gently, he pushed away. "Alright. We've had our fun. Now it's back to work for the both of us." Law unsuccessfully attempted to lift Luffy up off his cock, finding the dead weight plastered to his body quite a bit harder to move than he imagined.

Luffy lifted his head and pouted at Law. "Aww, Traffy! You have all week for that! We should play some more..." Luffy closed the gap between their lips again, giving a small moan when he felt Law's tongue slither into his mouth.

Law chuckled, pulling away with a last nip to Luffy's lip. "True, we have some time, but-" Law suddenly cut himself off with an unintelligible outcry.

Luffy gave a sly grin, one hand underneath him to grab at Law's balls. "You were saying...?" Luffy giggled, before laughing at the mild glare coming from his lover.

"You naughty little..." Law flipped them over, Luffy's back now lying on the sofa with Law between his spread legs.

"So..." Luffy began, wrapping his arms lovingly around Law's neck, "I win?"

Law growled, making Luffy laugh cheerfully.  
"I'm going to get you back for this."

* * *

Please, **R&R**! It would really make my day!

I'm sorry, I don't know when I will finish the second part since I want to start pushing out the next few chapters of Devil-Chan soon. But y'all will forgive me since this is a stand-alone chap anyways, right?

On that note, please vote in the poll on my profile to determine the update sequence of my stories. I want to know what my readers think, thanks!


End file.
